Mute
by Kames all the way
Summary: I cant. I wont. I'll never be able to. I haven't done it since i was 5 so theres no reason to start now. Sure it would stop the bullying, but i wouldn't mend my heart or stop the fear from coming. I never will because thats the promise i made.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hello there peeps and welcome to my new story. I actually got this idea from one of my best friends who is writing a story similar to this but in some other website. I asked if i could use it and she said sure so i figured that it would start writing it right away. Im very excited to see what you all think of it and your opinions. Anyways i still haven't decided the ending pairing so this is kinda lose i do though know that i will end with cargan i just haven't figured out kendal and james' endings. This will be filled with drama and i already have some stuff planned out and will get to writing the second chapter soon. For now enjoy this first chapter. :P :)**_

_**Mute:**_  
_**James' POV**__:_

"Jamie sweetie, we need you to go hide in that closet ok. When were done with our business meeting we'll come get you ok" my mom said looking a bit nervous but i didn't question it.

"Ok mommy, promise me?" i said while staring at her and daddy.

"We promise, son. And no matter what don't say a word. We love you, dot ever forget that" daddy said as he and mommy hugged me.

"Ok i love you too" i said as i hugged back and made my way towards the closet. Once inside my parents closed the door, and apparently they didn't notice it was fully closed so i peeked through the hole and saw them speaking to some men. One man had dark hair, with brown eyes, while the other had blond hair and blue eyes.

"So diamonds where is the kid" the blond haired man said. Were they talking about me?

"We changed our mind, you aren't getting him" daddy said to them. Then they took out a knife and grabbed mommy from behind. He put the knife to her throat and held her tight.

"No, you are giving us the child or you both die" that dark haired man said to my dad.

"No, please you can take anything else" daddy said trying to reason with the men.

"Sorry but no deal, its either the kid or your lives. Daddy looked back at the closet while they were distracted with mom and rose one of his fingers to his lips, giving me the sign that meant to stay quiet. As he did that a tear slipped from his eyes and i knew what was going to happen next. Then he turned back and started to talk again.

"Then i guess we'll die" daddy said as he tackled the blond man to the floor causing the dark haired man to release my mom and stab my dad in the back. As the commotion was happening tears started to slip from my eyes. I opened my mouth to try and stop them, but nothing would come out. All i could do was sit here and watch my parents die in the hands of others.

After they were finished killing them they started to search the house for me. I knew that i had to escape so i got out of the closet and started to run out of the house. As i reached the door someone grabbed me and started to shake me. Wait shake me?

"James wake up" i heard a voice say. I immediately opened my eyes and was met with a woman who i know is named kelly.

"You were having a nightmare" she said while she hugged me. I hugged back but didn't say a word.

"When are you gonna talk to me, to anyone" she said as she pulled back and stared at me. I just shook my head and got out of bed.

Now you may be wondering what she was talking about, well heres the deal. When i was 5 my parents were brutally murdered right in front of me. After i escaped the house i rushed to the neighbors house to get help, but when they answered the door and asked me whats wrong, all i could picture was my dad telling me to be quiet right before he died.

Since that day i haven't said a word. Yeah thats right nothing, nada, zip. People have tried everything to get me to talk but i just couldn't, or wouldn't is the truth. Now i'm 16 and i still haven't talked.

To make things worse i'm been living in different foster homes since then and i was also bullied at school. I don't even get the big deal about why they want me to talk, its really none of their business.

Ever since that day i have been having the same dream where i relive that whole day. That means i cant ever get my fathers image out of my head.

Today i'm supposed to go to a new home because the last one didn't want me because i didn't talk. I really didn't mind either. I just really wanted to be left alone, so getting a new home where i can be left alone is better. The again i don't know who the new foster parents are gonna be, i will be sure to write down some rules or something. Thats right i also only communicate through head movements or just writing down what i want.

As i got up kelly told me to get changed and that we would be leaving in half an hour. I wasn't very excited, but i had to go anyways. After i finished getting ready kelly drove me to the new house left me there by myself because i needed to "greet them by myself" which i never do. I usually just wave and wait for them to explain the rest.

I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell, then wait patiently.

I hear sounds from the inside of the house so i knock again and this time someone does open the door, except its the last person i wanted to see at this moment. Kendall Knight, or better known, the guy who makes my life hell in school and now he gets to do it after school if he's my new "parents" other son.

"What are you doing here diamond" he said in a confused tone. I was getting ready to respond, well nod or something, but was interrupted by a red haired woman coming up behind kendall.

"Kendall don't be rude, this is your new brother. By the way you can call me jenifer, mama knight, or even just mom would be fine" the woman said cheerfully. Kill me now was all i could think and i saw the same expression on kendall's face. This was going to be fun. Not.

"M-my what" kendall said what i wanted to say.

"Kendall don't be silly i already told you. Well james come on in, i need you to meet everyone well one more person since you and kendall apparently already know each other" she said while grabbing my hand and dragging me inside. Literally dragging because i did not want to be here right now.

"Katie, come down here for a minute" she yelled to a girl, probably my new "sister". I then saw a little girl of about 10 years old come hopping down the stairs. If she was kendalls sister i would've never tell because they looked way different. This girl had brown hair while kendall had blond hair and had brown eyes while kendall had green.

"Whats up mom" she said.

"I just wanted you to meet your new brother james" the woman said while gesturing towards me.

"Oh ok hi" she said to me. I just waved and smiled back.

"Well come on say hi or something" katie said to me. I was about to try to explain to her when kendall interrupted me.

"Don't count on it. He hasn't said a thing since he was 5 and i don't think he'll start now" kendall said standing next to katie.

"Is that true" jenifer and katie asked. I just nodded at them because that was the only thing i could do.

"Well do you know why kendall" jenifer asked kendall.

"Nobody knows why and nobody probably will" kendall said to her.

"Oh well then we'll just have to change that right james" jenifer looked at me probably hoping i said yes, but boy would she be disappointed. I just nodded my head no letting her know that i wasn't planning on talking and especially not on telling her why. I saw her face drop, but there wasn't really anything i could do about it.

"See he wont talk to anyone" kendall said.

"Well then this is going to be a little bit harder than i thought, but hey at least this way i know he wont talk back when i scold him, right" she said turning to me. I just nodded my head, not being sure how to answer that.

"Ok well then lets get things settled first and then ill lay down some rules ok" she said to me. I again just nodded.

"James you are going to share a room with kendall so take all your stuff up there and then come back down" she said while pointing to my suitcase. As soon a the words left her mouth i started to shake my head and back away from them. Then something i didn't expect was said.

"Oh come on james we'll have so much fun together" kendall said, while putting on a devilous smirk. My jaw dropped as i my mind was trying to process what kendall just said. Now there was no way in hell that i would share a room with him. Ill be dead by the end of tomorrow, maybe even today, but i didn't get to protest because kendall was already taking my luggage upstairs and dragging me with him.

I looked back to see jenifer smiling at me, but he wouldn't be smiling if she knew what her son has done to me. I swallowed hard then turned back to see kendall throwing my luggage at a random corner in what seemed to be his room. As i looked around i saw band posters and hockey trophies everywhere. I didn't know wether to be surprised or not surprised at all, i mean this is a total jock room.

"So this is my room and where your staying" kendall said while turning to me and grinning. I was pretty creeped out at this point so i just stood at the entrance of the room and tried to look at anywhere, but kendall's face.

I didn't really want to be here so i took out my phone and texted my two best friends jo and logan. They were my best friends since pretty much birth so when i stopped talking they still stood by me even if i didn't tell them the reason for my silence. As i texted them what was happening i heard shuffling and looked up to see kendall going through my stuff.

I immediately rushed over there and pushed him off, but not before he got my diary/journal, whatever you wanna call it. I had a journal because i couldnt talk, so i would write down everything i felt down in that book. Along with what happened the day i became mute. I also wrote down my secret crush in there and i would die if kendall saw it because, well it was him.

I know that its dumb to fall for a person that makes your life hell, but i just cant help it. I knew i was gay since i was like 12 and i started exploring which led to me being gay and having a crush on kendall.

I know that i have no chance with him especially since he likes my best friend jo, but jo doesn't go for him because she knows about my feelings and also because she likes someone else.

I tackled kendall to the ground and pinned him down. I may be mute, but i'm still in awesome shape since i go to the gym like everyday. Since i cant talk i have to get guys by my looks and charms. Of course i never had a relationship, but i have made out with a couple guys. I never took it further because one i wouldn't be able to express my pleasure through moaning so it would be kinda dull and two because i want to experience everything else with someone special.

After i pinned him down i grabbed my journal and got off of him. He of course couldn't get up because i was way stronger than him so he wasn't able to fight for the book.

"Did you really have to tackle me and since when were you so strong" he said while he got up and rubbed his arm. I just stared at him and laughed. I knew he would get pissed, but its hard not to laugh when you pretty much just beat up your bully/crush.

"How is this funny. And whats in that book anyways thats so important" he said and that made me stop and hold onto the book tighter.

I just shook my head and left the house leaving a note saying i was going to be out with some friends. Honestly i was pretty excited to tell logan and jo about this even if this could turn out really bad, but i shook my head clear of that thought. This was gonna be one hell of a year!

_***Line Break***_

_**And that is the end of the first chapter. I would really like it if you would review and let me know your opinions on wether i should continue or not because i really don't know if i should. Anyways byeeeee. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: Hello ther peeps. Im am so sorry this updatte was so late but there is no wifi in my house so im in pain. :'( Hopefully i can get up chapter 3 as soon as i finish it but heres chapter 2 for now and i hope you enjoy it._**

**_Mute chapter 2:  
James' POV:_**

I kept walking down the sidewalk, making my way towards the mitchell residence where my two best friends were located. Jo and logan have been there through everything and i couldnt have asked for better people to have in my life.

Logan Mitchell is the king of nerds pretty much. No not ven that, hes a genius. He has the brain of a freaking scientist. I can always count on him for homework i dont wanna do. Hes also very sweet and caring. Not to mention the most responsible 16 year old you'll ever meet. Which also means he's a big party pooper. I stil love him like a brother, but sometimes he's just annoying. Logan has spikey black hair and brwon eyes. He is as pale as a piece of loose-leaf and is pretty slim. So hes an average teen, except for the pale skin, but other than that he's pretty normal looking, at least to me.

Next we have Jo Taylor. She's the nicest girl you could ever meet. She was also a very good actress. She's like the party starter in our friendship. She's the life of the party, the energy for it. Even with all of that she decided to stay friends with me instead of the popular kids and for that ill always love her. She has straight blond hair and blue eyes(i dont know?). She has a figure and all, but im gay so i dont really care.

I found out i was gay when i was 13 and a girl tried to have sex with me. I tried to get into it, but i just couldnt so i kicked her out since i couldnt really communicate with words. After that i tried experimenting with guys and found that i like it more, so after that i just knew that i was gay. I personally dont have a problem with that, but of course the popular kids did. Not all of them though, one of them, by the name of dak, didnt seem that interested in that, in fact he's never really bullied me. He would usually just stand by and laugh or something. I always wondered why, but at least thats one person off my back from the popular crowd.

As i continued to text my friends about my current situation, i bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I didnt really see who so i just accepted the hand they offered, but backed away a little after i saw who it was. It was the guy i had just been thinking about, dak.

"Im so sorry about that, i didnt see where i was going" he said in an honest tone. I was kinda surprised to see him apologive, part of me thought he would just scream at me then punch me or something, but i guess not. I just nodded and gave him a small smile, not really knowing what to do.

"Wait your james, james diamond right?" he said to me. I just nodded again hoping he wouldnt start the attack, but was surprised when he didnt do anything.

"Oh yeah i remember niw. Your the one who doesnt talk and my friends bully. Look im sorry about that, they can be jerks like that all the time. I dont even know why they do it to you, your so cute" he said while staring at me. I ducked my head, not wanting him to see my blush.

I didnt know if he was just complimenting me or just leading me on. Honestly i wouldnt mind having him as boyfriend. He has silky brown hair and those mesmerizing blue eyes that could make anyone fall for him. He's also very muscular so he could definetly stop the bullying at school, at home though is a different story. Also, he could serve as a distraction from my other crush. Sure i know its wrong to use him like that when hes being this sweet to me, but maybe in the end i could end up loving him. Who knows?

"Aww, you look so adorable when you blush. Im glad im the one causing it" he said in a flirty tone. Up until now i didnt even know he was gay. Then again, now that explains why he never bullied me or teased me, it was because he had a crush on me and now hes actually having the balls to make a move on me.

"Anyways i was hoping that maybe we could hang out some time. You seem like a really cool guy even though you cant talk, i think the reason must be important" he said, hope evident in his voice. I almost wanted o say no, but then i looked up to see the desperation in his blue eyes and i didnt want to be a heart breaker so i accepted. I took out my phone and gave it to him. At first he looked at it confused, but then he seemed to get it and put his number in. He then gave me his phone and i put my phone number on it.

Afterwards we gave each other our phones bakc and i saw that next to his name he put a winky face. I giggled at that and he seeme to notice because he laughed along with me.

"I was hoping you didnt mind that i put that there" he said after he finished laughing. I just gave him a warm smile and shook my head letting him know that it was fine. He just smiled back and then he started to, what seemed like texting. I wondered who he was texting until i heard my phone buzz. I unlocked it and saw that he was the one who texted me.

**_So what do you say. Wanna hang out tmm? -D_**

You know what sure, time and place? -J  
  
**_How about 7pm and ill pick you up. The place is a surprise ;). Where do you live? -D_**

I just got a new home at kendalls place :( my life sucks -J

Really?! oh shit dont worry let me know if he bothers you and ill straighten him up for you ;) -D

I laughed at that and i saw him smile.

Thnx but i think i handled myself today pretty well so i should be able to do it for a while though it would be nice to have someones help so ill let you know -J

Well alright then. can i ask you a question before you leave? -D

Sure i guess -J

I know this may sound stupid but do you have a crush on kendall? -D  
  
At that text my face turned hot and i looked up at him with my jaw down. I couldnt believe that he noticed, i tried to hide it and i thought i was doing a pretty good job, but i guess not.

**_NO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT!? -J_**

Woah calm down it was just a question and idk because i see the way you look at him sometimes. So are you sure its nothin? -D  
  
**_Yes im positive. why do you ask? -J_**

**_I just wanted to make sure u didnt like him before i tried to make you my boyfriend ;) -D_**

I blushed even harder at that then sent him back a text.

**_Well lets see what you got and tmm ill let you know ;) -J_**

Alright then. Ill see you tmm bye -D

Bye :) -J

Afterwards we both put our phones away and just stared at each other. It was sorta awkward so i was just getting to leave when something exciting happened. Dak leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i know i shouldnt be getting so excited over a kiss on the cheek, but what can i say it would really like to actually have a relationship where i can kiss on the cheek and not just have sex. I blushed then did the same to him. At this point we were both blushing hard so i decided to wave before heading off and he waved back. Both of us heading different ways probably with him thinking the same thing as me. I cant wait for tomorrow!

As i walked away i felt even more anxious to get to logans house. So much haf happened today an i didnt even know which was the more facsinating. Ill just have to tell then both at once or i guess i should say text. Sometimes i wish i could talk because it would make things more exciting like telling your best friends about a date, but i guess i wont ever get to expirience that.

I sighed at then smiled wide when i saw that i had made it to logans house. The house was made out of bricks, like most houses around the neighborhood, but was painted blue. The roof was made out of wood and was also painted, but it was painted white instead of blue.

I walked up to it and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal two grinning teenagers, jo and logan. They were giving me really creepy stares so i just pushed past them and headed to up logans room, hoping to get an explanation of the creepiness. I through myself on his bed and let out a big sigh that i didnt really know i was holding. A few seconds later i i felt the bed dip more in and i opened my eyes to see jo and logan staring at me again. I sat up and looked at them curiously, but they just kept staring. I was getting ready to slap them both when logan got out his phone and texted me.

**_So are you gonna tell us how it went being in kendalls house! -L_**

**_Oh well why didnt u just ask instead of creeping me out! -J_**

He looked up to see logan sharing the conversation with jo. They both start laughing so i just join them until they stop and continue the conversation, except jo speaks and i just text.

"Sorry we just thought u already knew what we were thinking" jo said looking back at me.

**_Its ok i should've known. Anyways it all went down pretty good i guess, if good means him accepting me right away then seconds later looking through my stuff! -J_**

"Oh well then i think you should've taught him a lesson so he wont do it again" logan spoke this time. I didnt tell them about the book because i didnt want anybody knowing. Kendall alreafy is probably planning something to be able to get a hold of my book.

**_Oh trust me i did he didnt even know what hit him - J  
_**  
"Good so anything else interesting happened on the way here" jo said while wiggling her eye brows. I immediately knew that they were talking about dak, but i didnt really know what to tell them.

**_Well i bumped into dak, then he actually kinda flirted with me then he asked me out and i said yes then we traded numbers and kissed each others cheeks before walking away  
-J_**

"What! OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" jo and logan said at the same time. I cringed a little by the tone of voice. Im pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard that. I just nodded to let them know it was true.

"OMG THAT IS SOOO COOL!" jo said while tackleing me down to the floor an hugging me tight. I pushed her off easily with my strength then sat on the bed again.

"So when are you two going on the date and where is it?" logan said to me. I thought i heard a bit of hurt in his voice, but shrugged it off.

**_Its tomorrow at 7pm but he said the place was a surprise.  
-J_**

"Ooo i wonder where hes taking you" jo said while staring off into space probably picturing the date herself.

"Probably to some dumb place like the movies or something" logan scoffed. I was surprised at his words and i didnt hide it at all. I thought he would be supportive of this since he's always urging me to date.

**_I dont know why your being so rude to him since you dont even know him! -J  
_**  
"Oh but i do know him. He's one of the popular kids at school who, did you magically forget, bully you!" logan practically yelled at me. I've never seen him this mad, but along with that was a different emotion i couldnt quite put my finger on.

**_You know what im too tired to be arguing with you so bye. -J  
_**  
That was the last thing i texted as i got up and headed out the door. I ignored all the calls of my name and just ran faster. After a while i go tired of running so i just settled for walking. I looked back to see if they were still there and to my relief they werent. I kept walking until i reached my "new home". I quickly opened the door and studied the surroundings, but saw no one was appearantly here.

Thats at least what i thought until i heard sounds coming from kendall's bedroom. It sounded like moaning?, but i couldnt quite be sure so instead i just made my way up the stairs and stood in front of the door. I dont really know if i should open the door, but the curiosity got the better of me and i opened it anyway.

To say i was unprepared for what i saw next was an understatement. I was completely devasted and heart broken, but at the same time strangely aroused.

_**The End~**_

_**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment on what you think happened. Anyways goodbye for now! :P Review, favorite, alert, follow! Please. no. ok. :(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: Hello there peeps i finally finished this chapter, but i was having a little trouble on how to end it so if its bad please dont hate me. _**

**_Anyways for all of you that guessed im sorry to say that you were wrong but i enjoyd reading the reviews anyways. Special shout out to jamesmaslowlover and chey21 for your reviews. I really enjoyd the support on this story. Ok enough rambling enjoy the chapter :)._**

**_Mute: Chapter 3_**

James' POV:

There on kendall's bed was kendall only in his boxers, making out with a girl. Not just any girl though, it was Lucy Stone the biggest bitch in the school. Not only that, but she was only in her bra and panties. I honestly had no idea what to do. Part of me felt like breaking down, while the other part of me wanted to grab lucy the her hair and throw her out the window, and another part of me wanted to take kendall right then and there. I was aroused, heart broken, and furious. Cant say i've met anyone who felt all these things at the same time.

Both of them turned to the door and i saw a shocked expression from lucy, while an annoyed look from kendall.

"Umm, what is he doing here" lucy said turning back to kendall. After that i definetly had to control myself from throwing her out the window. Then i looked at kendall and he looked a little panicked. I would help him out, but one i dont especifically like either or them and second i deadass cant talk, so he's on his own.

"Umm h-hes here, hes her to clean the pool. Yeah thats what hes doing here" kendall said while sending a pleading look my way. I dont even know why considering i cant even tell lucy its a lie.

"Oh, ok well then could you please get the fuck out of kendalls room and close the door on your way out" lucy said in a bitchy tone, not like im surprised. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to leave. I gave kendall one last glance over my shoulder and then exited his room.

I made my way to the back yard of the house and saw the pool right away. I honestly didnt even know they had a pool so i just sat down in one of the chairs and laid down. It was actually really hot right now so i just took off my shirt and tosse it to one of the empty chairs. I knew i had nothing to be ashamed of so i didnt care if anyone came over here right now. Which is exactly what happened because suddenly there was a shadow over me. I didnt know who and i honestly didnt care so i just kept my eyes closed.

Then something strange, to say the least maybe even creepy, happened. I felt a hand going up and down my chest to the V below my stomach. I opened my eyes to see lucy standing over me and she had a smirk on her face. She then moved so that she straddled my hips.

I know that i should be turned on to have a hot girl, even if she is bitchy i know she is hot, rubbing me and straddling me, but all i felt was annoyed. I mean didnt she just finish having sex with kendall. Why come to me now?

**_Kendall's POV:_**

What in the actuall fuck is lucy doing. I mean didnt she just finish having fun with me. I know we didnt have sex, but did she really have to go and hit on the next guy she saw.

Right now all i see is lucy straddling james by the hips and running her hands up and down his torso. Who the hell does she think she is?! I just know that im not letting this happen and i see that james agrees with me since hes trying to shove her off. When he finally does i can hear her start to bitch.

"What the hell is your problem. Are you gay or something?!" lucy said as i made my way over there. I reached over there just in time to see james' comeback. He just nodded eagerly while smilling brightly. I just laughed ans shook my head.

"Oh of course you are. No straight boy can resist me" lucy said with a bit of a "duh" in her tone. I just saw james roll his eyes and start to lay back down.

"Anyways ill see you later kendall" lucy said as she headed towards the door and left my house.

"Well i guess being a faggot finally paid off huh diamond" i said while staring at james and a smirk on my face. He just looked at me with a raises eyebrow and closed his eyes again. He continued to lay there an i couldnt help but stare at his amazing body. The was his hard six pack glistened with sweat. I could just take him- Wait what the fuck am i talking about.

After thinking that i just turned around and headed back upstairs because clearly the rays of the sun were affecting my brain. As i made my way up i saw a phone at the top of the staircase and took it. After i turned it on i realized that it was james' phone. I couldnt help but go bak to my room and start going through his phone. There wasnt anything particularly interesting, that is until i was looking through his texts.

I saw that there was a conversation with the name saying "Dak ;)". Theres no way that this is my best friend dak. Dak doesnt even talk to james, much less have his number. I started to go through the conversation and my anger kept rising the more i read. That turned into a bit of hurt when i read the part where james said he didnt like me, but i shrugged it off and continued to read. After i finished reading it all i was beyond pissed.

What the fuck was dak doing asking my james out on a date. I didnt even know dak was gay and i especially didnt know he liked james. Wait go back, did i actually just say my james. Okay those sun rays mustve messed me up more than i thought.

Anyways after i finished registering what i just read james' phone buzzed. I looked and saw that it was a new text from dak.

**_Hey james i just wanted to tell you that theres a bed here for you if you wanna sleep over ;) -D  
_**  
I felt my anger boiling inside of me, but instead of going to confront james i just decided to ruin his chances and get dak to stop flirting with him. Killing two birds with one stone, i texted dak back.

**_Why would i want to sleep over a sluts house, id rather date kendall then ever sleep at your house! -J  
_**  
I grinned evily as i pressed send. I knew this was probably very wrong and i dont even know why i used myself at a dating option.

**_What? i thought you said u didnt like him. why are you suddenly acting so rude to me, you seemed fine when i was with you this afternoon -D_**

Yeah well i lied and i was just trynna be nice so you wouldnt feel bad -J  
  
I felt kinda bad for hurting my best friend this way since it seemed like he really liked james, but for some didnt really care. All i know is that i dont want dak to be with james.

**_Oh well next time dont bother, dont talk to me ever again or should i say text me, well wat ever just dont contanct me! -D  
_**  
Now i really feel bad, so bad that i didnt even hear the footsteps coming towards my bed.

**_James' POV:_**

Ive been sitting outside for what felt like forver so i decided to text logan and jo, but when i reached inside my pocket i didnt feel my phone at all.

I quickly stumbled out of the chair and frantically searched for my phone. After looking for it outside i went inside and started to search there. As i reached kendall's room i see him on his bed with what looks to be my phone. I was about to go in and take ip back, but stopped when i saw him text someone. I didnt know who it was so i let him finish. After a bit i saw him get angry, but then his eyes would soften and look hurt, maybe even guilty. I know that whatever he did i would have to fix.

I stepped in, but he didnt seem to notice so i got close until i reached him. He looked up at me an i saw panic flash across his eyes as well as guilt. I quickly snached my phone and started o look through it to see who he was texting.

"Umm i dont think that would be a good idea" kendall said but i just rolled my eyes and continued. I then came across me an daks conversation and saw that a text was sent from my phone a few momentes ago so i knew he had read me and daks convo as well and done something bad to it. I started to look through the convo and just got more furious with each text i read.

Once i read the final text i looked up and saw kendall put up a fake, guilty smile. I then did what i couldnt say. I punched straight in the face.

I didnt get a chance to see his reaction because as soon as i did it, i rushed out of the house and started to run towards daks house, hoping he would forgive me or well kendall amd actually believe me.

I know your probably like, how the hell do you know where he lives?, well actually before i arrived at kendalls house i asked for his address and he gave it to me.

_**The End~**_

_**Soooo how was it. I think it wasnt very good but ill let you be the judge of that. Ayways ill get to writing on the next chapter as soon as i get an idea. Feel free to review, favorite, alert, follow, whatever. Anywayss byeeee :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: Hello there peeps, ok so i am officially changing the rating to M because well youll find out this chapter. Anyways i appreciate all of you who review and favorite and follow and alert and pretty much anything lol. Anyways im sorry if this chapter is too short, ill try to write more, but i really wanted to get this chapter in today because i probably wont be able to update again till like the weekend so yeah. Anyways enough of this. I hope you enjoy the chapter. ;)_**

**_Mute: Chapter 4_**

**_James' POV:_**

As i made my way towards the zevon residence i thought about what i was going to say to dak. I dont know if i should tell him it was kendall who did that or not. I mean i dont think itll break their friendship, but i still dont know why kendall did it. Could it be he was jealous. Yeah right i just saw him pretty much having sex with lucy.

Lucy out of all people! I thought kendall was smarter than that, but now i know hes just a slut. Doesnt mean it still doesnt hurt. It doesnt change the fact that i still have a crush on him. I shook my head out of those thoughts.

I shouldnt be thinking about my crush on kendall when im about to go apologize to dak. He really does seem like a nice guy and i hope to be happy with him. I still dont know what he sees in me other than my body because i have no personality whatsoever.

I can now see daks house in the distance. I slowly make my way up the steps and ring the door. I wait patiently until a black haired man opens the door.

"May i help you" he says. I dont know how to tell him im here for dak so i just point upwards hoping he'll get the message.

"What" but of course he doesnt. I just sigh and try to spell out dak in the air.

"Listen i aint got time for teenage games, you either tell me what you want or get out. he says to me. Im about to give up when dak appears at the door.

"Hey dad whats going- oh its you" dak says while sending me a cold glare.

"You know him" daks dad says. Dak just nods and explains why how i dont talk an stuff.

"Oh ok, well then ill leave you two alone" daks dad says while going back inside. Once he leaves dak turns to me and i can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I thought i told you to leave me alone" he said to me, venom in his voice. I take my phone out and send him a text explaining what happened and hope he believes me. I can see his face brighten up a bit while reading the text then turn angry.

"I dont believe you, why the fuck would he do that, hes my best friend" dak said turning to me. I just shrugged and put my hands out in front of me, practically begging him to forgive me. He just turned around and started to head up the stairs in his house. I followed him, not wanting to give up.  
Once inside his room i closed the door and stared at him.

"You have no proof that the text messages werent sent by you" dak said as he sat down in his bed. I nodded my head thinking of a plan.

"So where is it" he said, expecting some sort of confession probably. Instead he got me pushing him down on his bed, making him lay down. Then me stradling him and going down for a kiss. I kissed him harshly and he moaned into it. I grinned an kept going.

Soon he started to kiss back and i knew i had him, so i grinded my hips down to his and recieved a large moan from dak. He bucked his hips up in time with my grinds, which had us both hard. I decided to take things further so i pulled away from his lips and attached mine to his neck.

"Fuck james! Oh my god so good" dak moaned. I smirked an continued to suck and nip at his neck. I tugged at his shirt which he immediatly took off and that gave me an amazing view of his hard pecks, and outstanding 6-pack. Not better than mine mind you, but still sexy.

"Like what you see?" dak teased. I blushed, but then decided to make him pay. I slowly raised my shirt, keeping my eyes locked with his. I saw his eyes darken as more of my toned body was revealed. He actually started to drool when i took off all of my shirt and watched as he took in the sight before him.

I wiped away the saliva dripping down his chin and brought it up to my mouth. He seemed turned on even more because he grabbed the back of my neck and brought me down into a powerful, teeth clashing kiss. While he was moaning i inserted my tounge down his throat.

My hands started to roam all over daks body until finally reaching his jeans. I quickly unbuttoned them and grabbed dak by his boxers. He moaned as i palmed him harder and started to trail kisses down his body. Once i reached his waist i pulled his jeans down along with his boxers. I stared at his junk for a while because the size was pretty impresive, but then snapped out of it when dak strted to whine.

"Come on jamie get on with it" dak said in a needy voice. I decided to tease him further. I blew air onto his dick and he started to grab my hair and try to force me to do it already.

I slowly reached out my tounge and gave a little kitty lick to his shaft. Dak gave a long groan. I kept licking all around his shaft until i felt that i had teased enough, i was trying to be forgived after all. I slowly covered the tip of him and sucked harshly.

"Fuuuuck, james that feels so god dammed good" dak moaned. I smirked and continue to suck on the tip. Soon he started to thrust up, signaling he wanted more, which i granted easily. The more and more i took in his shaft, the louder dak moaned.

"Oh god, james" dak said as he bucked his hips up. I didnt gag because i never really had a gag reflex, which is a good thing this case. I kept going up and down his shaft while he thristed his hips up. He then grabbed my hair harshly and pushed my head down all the way. I licked all over his dick while i was still deep throating him, which he seemed to like.

"Oh fuck james, your fucking amazing. Fuck just like that. Oh fuck jamie" dak kept moaning out my name and swears which turned me on more. At this point my pants were throbbing, i felt like the zipper would break, but i wanted to wait until i finished with dak.

I kept bobbing my head up and down while using one of my hands to play with daks balls.  
Dak started to pant heavily and i knew that he was close. I strated to suck on the tip harshly ubtil i knew dak couldnt take it anymore.

"James, Fuck, I-im go-gonna, FUCK!" dak moaned as he squirted his seed all into my mouth. I kept sucking at his tip until he was dry of cum. I swallowed down his seed, then pulled him into a passionate kiss. He moaned at the taste in his mouth, knowing i had swallowed it all. We were so busy with all of our making out that we didnt notice the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" kendall said.

**_The End~_**

**_So how did i do! This was my first time writting smut so it might be a bit ratchet, but its all good, ill get the hang of it eventually. So who saw the ending coming, anyone? I honestly didnt know how to end this soo i added a little drama. Just so you know pretty every chapter will have some drama because well i want to. Lml._**

**_Anyways review, they get me typing so much faster it isnt even funny. If i get enough ill probably get in another chapter before the weekend. 3-5 would be fine. Also favorite, follow, alert. Everything. Anyways byeeedd. :P_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note~ Hello there peeps, ok so i finally got time to type this up. I would to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed, and alerted. It really motivates me soo keep doing that lol. Anyways here you go. :P Also im sorry if this chapter is too short i promise that the next one will be longer, hopefully anyways._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.  
_**  
**_Mute: Chapter 5_**

Kendall's POV:

I watched as james made his way out of my room. Fuck my jaw hurt like hell. I didnt know he had this kind of strength. Then again he did manage to pin me down earlier today.

I rubbed my jaw to check for dislocation, but it seemed the only thing bothering was the pain going through my jaw. I got up off the floor since that punch threw me to the floor. I went to the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror. I had a purple bruise forming on my face. That bitch, how the hell am i supposed to explain this to my mom without getting him into trouble. Then again maybe thats what he deserves. Though my mom wont probably punish him too hard considering how caring and sweet she is.

I washed my face and went down the stairs where i was faced with my mom.

"Hey ken- oh my god what happened?!" she said as she rushed over to me and examined my brusied face. I thought about it for a moment and then decided it was payback time.

"James did this to me" i said while pouting. I knew my mom would immediately fall for this because she could never resist my puppy dog face.

"What?! why would he do that?!" she said as she went over to the freezer and took out a pack of ice. She handed it over to me and i took it from her grasp. It sent spine shivering tingles to my back because of how cold it was. I pulled it up and placed it over my bruise. I relieved some of the pain, but it didnt help stop it completely.

"I dont know, he just came up to me and punched me in the jaw, as you can see" i said, guesturing towards my face. She looked suspicious, but thankfully let it go through.

"All right. Well do you know where he went?" she asked me.

"I have a pretty good idea, why?" i said, knowing he was probably at daks place right now, apologizing, but if i know dak, i know he will not be forgiven easily. I smirked and thought about how i totally probably ruined his chances with dak. I dont know why, but it felt relieving. I dont know if its because daks my best friend or because i felt jealousy towards james. Ha! Never in a million years would i be jealous of him.

"Well could you go and get him. Tell him hes in for heaps of trouble when he gets here" she said, a bit of anger in her voice, but not enough to be frightening.

"Umm sure i guess. Ill be right back then" i said and headed towards my room. I took out my phone and texted dak to see if james was there, but after about 5minutes i got no reply. I guess ill just have to go and get him after all.

*Line Break*

As i made my way up the steps i swear i could hear someone moaning, but then again maybe that punch has me hearing things. I knocked on the door and expectded dak to answer, but was surprised to see his dad open the door. See daks dad is mostly out of town in business trips, but i guess he came back. Dak didnt even tell me.

"Kendall! How've you been. I havent seen you in a while!" he said and pulled me in for a man hug. I hugged back and after a little bit pulled back.

"I've been good. You know the usual everyday. Its great to see you and all, but i just wanted to see if dak was here with a friend" i said, hoping that james was here.

"Oh yes he is here and with a friend like you said. They upstairs. Why dont you just go up and talk." he said to me, opening the front door wider in order for me to get in.

"Thanks" i said and made my way inside. As i made my way up the steps the moans i heard earlier were getting louder, but theres no way that could be happening. Dak isnt the forgiving type so how could that be happening. No, no its just my imagination going wild. My hearing is just messed up right? As i reached daks door i knew it wasnt my imagination after all.

I pressed my ear to the door and heard all the moaning coming from dak. All the "oh god"s and "fuck james". With each one more i felt my anger rising, as well as some jealousy. Its probably just because of the forgiving part that im jealous, surely im not jealous of what they're doing. I opened the door to see james straddling dak and just finishing dak off.

"Oh fuck james im gon- Fuck!" dak moaned. I know what meant and appearantly so did james since he went at it harder. After he came down from his high james brought in dak for a rough kiss. Ok its about time i stop this. Its gone wayy to far. I took in a deep breath and shouted at them what my head was thinking the whole time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" i belowed. They both stopped their motions and james tumbled to the floor from shock.

James POV:

I tumbled down to the floor from shock. Why the fuck was kendall here. He was supposed to be home with a broken face. I punched hard enough for him to be unconsious. Then again maybe i shouldve used more force considering he is in the hockey team as captian.

I stood up and looked over to see dak with a nervous expression. Appearantly hes not as pissed off as i am. Then again he doesnt know what kendall did. I never got the chance to really explain everything. Kendall is probably here to make sure i dont mess up his relationship with his best friend. Thats why i can see the jealousy all over his face right now. I didnt know how possesive he got with his friends. That must be hard to deal with.

"Its not what it looks like" dak said, well more like stated. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he really going to deny everything that just happened because of kendall.

"I-I mean it was great" he stuttered out while raising his hands up and shaking them slightly as if not wanting to get me angry.

"Im still waiting to hear about what the hell was what i just saw" kendall sai while crossing his amrs over his chest. At time like this i really wish i could talk because obviously me and dak were fucking making out. How much more motherfucking facts does he need. He saw it with his own eyes.

"Well you see umm" dak started, but i cut him off by raising my hand up signaling for him to stop. I am not about to bow down to this fucker.

If he wants an explanation, ill demonstrate. I looked at kendall and he raised his eyebrow at me. I smirked and grabbed dak by the back of his neck. I smashed our lips together and recieved a moan from dak. The way i could easily make him putty in my hands is fascinating. I kept the passionate kiss going for about a few seconds, pretty until i could hear the anger and jealousy from kendall.

I pulled away to see kendall sending me a stern glare. I could see his face was identical to daks in redness, but for two total opposite reasons. One from anger and the other from.. well the kiss i guess. I just sent him a smirk and did the same position he did. I swear he was trying to like kill me with his stare but it takes more than that to break me down. I raised an eyebrow at him which indicated if i had answered his question.

"Ok you know what, whatever i dont give a fuck. If dak wants to waste his time with a piece of trash like you, then so be it, but when dak realises what a big mistake he has made then we'll talk" he said, hatred clear in his voice. Im not gonna lie, that statement stung quite a bit, but i would never let it show. I may not be able to talk, but i still can show my emotions through actions, which is exactly what i did.

I went over to kendall and slapped him, right where the bruise from earlier was. I didnt care what trouble i would be in. Who the fuck was he to judge me and analyze me as a waste of time.

"What the hell wasnt the earlier one enough!" kendall said when he turned back to me. I just shook my head.

"By the way my mom said your in big trouble so go to her now" he said, a bit of joy in his voice. Oh please like his mom can do anything to me. What would she do ground me? Ha. Like i have anywhere to go anyways. I just nodded and went over to say goodbye to dak.

"Well bye i guess. Umm text me later. I had a really fun time and by the way apology totally excepted" dak said and he pulled me into another kiss. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away to see a shocked kendall. I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I just shook my head and went out the door. As i was about to leave the room i turned back and winked at dak. He blushed and waved. I grabbed kendall by the wrist and pulled him down the stairs with me.

"What the hell" he said as we exited the house. I just sent him a glare and started to walk away. He followed up close behind me, but i tried to ignore him. He kept trying to ask me questions about dak, but i just walked faster. Once i got to the knight house i was met with a disapointed jenifer.

"Would you mind explaining why you would hit kendall" she said in a soft voice, but not too soft. I just rolled me eyes and shrugged.

"You know what, whatever i dont feel like dealing with this. You are grounded for 3 weeks young man" she said in a stronger voice. I just nodded and went up the stairs.

As soon as i got up there i was met with kendall only in his boxers. I swear i have the worst timing in the world. I cant even have a break for a day. I tried to avoid looking, but when he started to walk towards his bed i couldnt help but stare at his strong back and nice ass.

"The matress is already set up on the floor" he said to me an pointed towards the air matress on the wooden floor. I just nodded and started to take my clothes off. After i got my shoes off i started to take my shirt off, but i could feel eyes on me. I looked over to see kendall staring at me, a bit of lust in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned red. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping and not being caught.

I continued to take my clothes off and i knew that kendall was still looking at me. Then again my body is pretty much to die for so its not like i could blame him. After i took off my pants i grabbed some sweats and pulled them on. As i was getting ready to sleep i got a text.

**_Hey i just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tmm? ;) -D  
_**  
I grinned at the text, but then i remembered i was supposedably grounded. I frowned and text dak back.

**_Sorry but im grounded for hitting kendall twice :( -J_**

Oh its okay i guess -D

Hey its fine ill just see you at school tmm :) -J

Oh yeah i totally forgot that there was school tmm. alright then see you tmm babe -D

I blushed at the nick name, but since when was i his babe. Didnt he like just talk to me today since i met him like 2 years ago.

**_Babe huh? -J_**

Yeah -D

Alright then i guess baby -J

Ok ok ill stop if you dont ever call me that again -D

I dont know it sounds pretty catchy -J

Oh come on ill do anything -D

Anything huh? how about you repay me for today -J

Deal. I wouldve already donethat if kendall hadnt interrupted anyways ;) -D

Alright well then tmm its payback time -J

Fine babe goodnight -D

Goodnight baby -J

I giggled and put my phone to charge before heading off to dreamland. I usually hate it, but thinking about tommorow might help with the nightmares. Who knows, maybe dak is exactly what i need in order to open up again. I guess thats the million dollar question. All i know is that for the first time since i was 5, i was phyched for going to school the next day.

**_The End~_**

Well there you go. Btw for later chapters i just want you guys to know that moaning is totally not speaking, at least in my book it isnt. :P

**_So what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? I didnt really know what i was doing in some parts but i hope it all flowed well._**

Anyways review, favorite, follow, alert, everything. Lml its ok you dont have to but it helps. :P Byee

**_P.S. For those of you who read After The Rain Storm i will have the next and hopefully final part up soon, i hope. I realised that i really need to end things off better considering james was left with technically two boyfriends -_-_**

**_I also have a new story in the making, well two actually, but theres no way i would be able to keep up with 4 stories considering how im doing with two. Btw i have no idea when Too Good To Be True is gonna get updated im kinda having a bit of writers block for that story so i might not even continue that story. Other that i also have a few One-Shots in the making so be expecting those. ;) Byeee :P_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Note: Hello there peeps ok so i finished this chapter early which means u get 2 updates in one weekend, be happy. Anyways i would like to thank all of you who have reviwed it really means a lot to me. :')_**

**_Sooo this chapter is kinda short, but i dont know i didnt feel like making it go farther than where it ended because i have some things planned for the next chapter. ;) Enjoy!_**

**_Mute: Chapter 6~_**

**_James' POV:_**

I wake up to the sound of singing. The voice is beautiful, majestic. Ive never heard anything more soothing and sweet in my life.

I got curious as to who could sing in that amazing voice, so i got off of the matress and heard the voice coming from kendalls bathroom. No way. I never knew kendall had such a melodic voice. Then again i shouldnt expect any less from the worlds most amazing per-. No! I need to stop thinking about him that way. It make it harder to hate him for everything he does to me. Caught in between an argument with myself i didnt hear the door opening.

I turned to see a half-naked kendall with a towel around his waist. His body was just as perfect as i remembered. Of course the time was unpleasant the last time, but i still got to see his body, so it wasnt a total loss. I must've been in a staring contest with his chest because it took him clearing his throat for me to blink.

"Take a picture, itll last longer. Then again i dont think dak would appreciate that" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. I felt my face turn red and opened my mouth to say something.

"Oooh, is that what it takes to make the all mighty mute to speak" kendall said in a teasing voice. I closed my mouth and frowned. He was getting really annoying and losing his sexyness really fast. Then again maybe thats a good thing.

I rolled my eyes and went over to my suit case where my clothes were. I didnt feel like unpacking since i knew that would mean communicating with kendall. I took out some blure boxer-briefs and my out fit for the day. I laid down the white V-neck, black skinny jeans and boxers across kendalls bed. I got my towel out and headed towards the bathroom.

As i was passing through kendall our amrs brushed and i swear i could feel electricity run through my body. I shivered and rushed into the bathroom while closing and locking the door behind me.

I leaned back against the door and slid all the way down to the floor. I cant believe this is really happening to me. Ill have to see that everyday for the rest of the year. I shruddered at the thought and stood up from the floor. Its gonna be a long year.

**_*Line Break*  
_**  
After i was done showering, after jerking off to fantasies involving a certain blond, ill admit i was ashamed of doing it, but it felt so good, i then got out of the bathroom in only a towel.

I was met with, what looked a hookers, back. She had on a red bralett top that showed off her bare stomach, which had an anchor belly button piercing. She also had on faded jean booty shorts, that outlined the curves of her body, if she had one. Lastly she had on black wedges that made her look taller. So pretty much an outfit made for lucy.

I looked at her face and saw a smirk there. She started walking towards me, well more like strutting her way towards me. What the hell is she even doing here?!

I started to walk backwards, but the closer she got, the more nervous i got. As i felt the cold wall touch my bareback, i started to panick. She stopped when she was inches away from my chest. I could feel her hot breath touch my chest, as well as the sweat running down my body.

She slowly raised her hand and ran a finger from my lips all the way down towards the waistband of my towel. I grabbed her hand quickly to stop her from uncovering me. I may be confident with my body, but that didnt mean anyone could just strip me down and i would be comfortable with it.

She pouted and tried to pull the towel down with her other hand, but once again i stopped her. She then trie to kiss me, but ended up kissing the wall. Wow this girl was persistent. Just when i was about to push her off a loud bang came from the bedroom door. I turned to see an angry looking kendall. I quickly let lucy go.

"What the hell is going on here!" he yelled. I looked at lucy and she just gave me a smirk before turning it into a frown and starting to talk.

"I-i dont know i was just waiting for you when he came out and grabbed me" she said in a terrified tone. I just looked at her in shock with my mouth agape, while she sauntered over to kendall. What a fucking liar!

"That doesnt make any sense hes gay" kendall said in a confused tone. I just nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well i dont know why else he would grab me while only having a towel on" she said in a little bit of a bitchy voice. I just rolled my eyes and pointed towards the bathroom door.

"You just came out of the bathroom?" kendall said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Did he really have to question why i pointed towards the bathroom considering how i only have a towel on? I mean seriously i know hes a jock and all, but he should have some common sense.

"So why were you grabbing her by her wrists?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. I didnt know how to explain her trying to seduce me so i just shrugged and sent lucy a glare.

"What do you mean you dont know?" kendall said, raising his tone a bit. I just guestured towards the fact that i cant speak, i mean come on did he forget or something.

"Lucy ill see you later at school, i just need to have a little conversation with james" kendall said softly. She just nodded and gave kendall a kiss on the cheek. When she was at the door she sent me a wink without kendall seeing it. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over chest.

"Now try to explain what happened, act it out. Ill be you and you be lucy" kendall said. I blushed a bit and nodded. Well this was going to be interesting and very fun i might add.

I started to walk towards kendall, swaying my hips in a seductive manner. He looked entraced with my strutting and i smirked. I knew he wasnt totally straight, nobody can resist me.

I kept coming closer and closer and kendall started to walk back until we were in the exact same position lucy had me in a few moments ago. I looked up to see kendall had lust filled eyes. Ok so maybe not the same feelings i had, but definetly same position. I slowly put my finger up to his lip and started to make my way down his body, the same thing lucy did to me.

As i reached the waistband of kendalls jeans i felt his breathing speed up. I took his hand and made him grab onto mine, showing him what happened. He nodded and gripped my wrist tighter. I did the same to my other hand and he followed the same motions.

As i reached the point where lucy tried to kiss me i became more nervous. I slowly raised my head and locked eyes with him. I moved closer and closer until i could feel his soft breath on my lips. I could clearly see the sweat dripping down his face which made me grin. I never saw this nervous side of kendall. It was only jerk mode and when his mom was around nice mode.

I moved my lips closer and i saw kendall's eyes flutter. Does he really think im gonna kiss him?I mean come on im going out with his best friend.

I swiftly moved my head a bit to the right and avoided the connecting of our lips. I pushed my lips to the wall and made extra sound to make sure kendall heard the kiss to the wall.

After i pulled away i was met with kendalls flushed face. It actually looked adorable if i might say so myself. I quickly stepped back and guestured to the fact that is what happened.

"S-So thats w-what happened?" kendall stuttered out. I smirked a bit, loving the fact that i could get him riled up easily. I nodded and started to walk back towards the clothes i laid out earlier.

"O-Oh, ok, well ill leave now" he said and made his way towards the door. I looked back and nodded. I also gave him a small smile and added a wink for extra pleasure. He turned red and quickly left the room. I just shook my head and started to get dressed.

**_*Line Break*  
_**  
After i got dressed i made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was met with kendall, katie, and jenifer eating breakfast. As well as a plate for me next to kendall. I sighed to myself and sat down next to kendall.

"So how was your morning james?" jenifer asked me. I just gave her a thumbs up and continued to eat the bacon, eggs, and toast on my plate. I must say it was delicious and that didnt go unnoticed by katie.

"I see your enjoying the food" katie said, a grin on her face. I nodded and gave her a small smile. I must say, something about her makes me smile whenever she does. She just looks so innocent, the total opposite of me at her age.

"Well you two should get going, dont wanna be late do you?" jenifer said to ma and kendall. I nodded and got up. I put my plate in the sink at the same time kendall did which caused our hands to brush against each other.

We both looked at each other and i swear it was like we were the only two people in the world. That was soon interrupted by the sound of katie putting her things in the sink as well. She stared at us with an amused expression. Why, i have no clue. She couldnt know about me, could she? No, thats impossible. The only two who know about that is logan and jo, and possibly kendall.

I quickly got my bag and headed out the door with kendall right behind me. As soon as i got out i was met with dak, who looked amazing i might add.

He had on a black V-neck, which hugged his body in all the right places, along with some dark blue skinny jeans, which were way too tight on him.

He smiled as soon as he saw me which made me blush. I made my down the stairs and as soon as i reached dak i was pulled into a kiss. It was passionate, but sweet at the same time. I kissed back with the same force, but then was rudely interuptted by the sound of a throat clearing.

We both pulled away to see an angry looking kendall, but i could also see the jealousy behind his eyes. I guess that riling up upstairs made him more possesive than i thought it would. Then again i never really thought he enjoyed it, but by the way he was glaring at dak i would say he enjoyed it a bit too much. I mean if looks could kill dak would be on the floor with his head cut off.

"Oh sorry just got caught up in the moment. Whats up ken?" dak said while going over to kendall. They gave each other a hug and i swear i thought kendall was going to break him by the tight hold he had on dak.

"Its fine. Its nice to see you finally dating" he said after pulling away.

He put on a smile, but i knew he felt like murdering dak right now. Over the years i have learned to read people. Which means i got to know the difference between real and fake smiles. I learned how to look deep into peoples eyes to see their real emotions so thats how i know what kendall was feeling.

"Thanks dude i thought you would be pissed at me or something" dak said sighing in relief while returning to my side.

"Not a chance. Were best buds for a reason" kendall said, punching dak playfully in the arm.

I could hear the fakeness in his voice and it kinda bugged me. I mean why was he suddenly interested in me. Was it just because dak had me or did he really like me.

"Alright then. Well lets get going dont wanna be late" dak said as he reached out for my hand. I hesitated for a bit when i saw the hurt look kendall had, but was replaced with anger when i intertwined me and daks fingers.

And thats how we walked to school. Me in between dak and kendall while holding daks hand.  
_**The End~**_

_**Soooooo yeah thats another chapter. What do you Guys think. Did you think they were gonna kiss? Ha thats not happening for a while i can tell you that. It will come at the least expected time. **_

_**Next chapter will be up whenever i feel like typing. :P nah im not that mean. Itll be up during the week the latest will be friday. So kepl doing what youre doing and enjoy this story. I also might be starting a new story during the week so that will be interesting. :) Byeeee!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note: Hello there peeps ok so im sorry i didnt upload during the week but i had kind of a writers block even though i knew what this chapter was gonna be about. :P Anyways i finished it today because i wanted to get something out. Again im sorry if its too short, i suck. :(_**

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter, next chapter should be up either tmm or during the week, the latest being friday._**

**_Mute: Chapter 7~_**

Kendall's POV:  
  
As we walked to school i couldnt help but feel jealous as they talked, well dak talked, about a date they were planning. I dont know why i even feel jealous, its not like either of them are mine. Then again maybe i wish one of them was.

NO! I dont because im not gay. I like girls, especifically a blond walking over to me right now. Sure shes best friends with james, but who give a fuck when shes that hot.

"Hey james!" jo said as she aproached james, completely ignoring me. I dont even know how thats possible, im like the hottest guy at school. Not to mention the most popular and captain of the hockey team.

James waved back and sent her a warm smile. I dont even know why she tries to ignore me, she knows she'll eventually give in. She leaned forward and gave him a big hug. He obviously hugged her back. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I saw dak giving jo a glare and that caused me to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" dak asked me, face still hard. I cant believe he actually got jealous because james was hugging his best friend, that shows a lot about daks personality.

"The way you were sending daggers at jo just because shes hugging james" i said in between my laughter. I saw his face heat up which caused me to laugh harder.

"I-I am not j-jealous. I have no idea what your talking about" dak said while avoiding my gaze. I started calm down a bit knowing i was probably embarrasing him.

"Sure, Oh god thats too funny" i said while wiping away a tear from how how hard i was laughing. He just sent me a glare and turned to face james. James shook his head and gave dak a kiss on the cheek. Im not gonna lie it got me a little bothered, but that soon disappeared when jo came over to talk to me.

"Arent they so adorable!" she squeaked. I didnt want her to ignore me so i just went along with the conversation even though nothing i said was true.

"I know they are just the cutest thing ive ever seen" i said, trying to make my voice not be bitter.

"Im glad james finally found someone, its been too long" jo said as she stared at the couple. Deep inside me i kinda wish i was the one holding james- wait hold up since when did i start wanting james. Then again the way he almost kissed me this morning did turn me on. Ok i seriously need to stop considering that one, hes going out with my best friend, two im not gay, and three theres no way in hell he would like me back. Not that i would care, but yeah.

"Yeah dak seems happy too" i said pasting a fake smile on my face. That wasnt a total lie because dak does look happy even if i do kinda wanna steal his boyfriend.

"Well i need to go now, nice talking to you kendall" jo said as she smiled at me. I smiled back, but it wasnt as real as i wanted it to be. Suddenly, i wasnt as interested in her as before.

"You too jo" i said as she started to walk away. I turned back in time to see james and dak kiss, which truthfully made me want to throw up. I seriously dont know what the fuck is wrong with me and those two.

"Hey guys were gonna be late if we dont get going" i said trying to make them stop and it worked. They parted from each other, both faces red from blushing so hard.

"R-Right, umm well then lets go" dak said as he turned to james. James nodded and took a hold of daks hand. They walked all the way to the front door hand in hand and went in just like that, not caring what anyone would say. I gotta say, james has some balls going into the school like that. That just made me want him more. This is gonna be one hell of a day.

**_James' POV:  
_**  
As i walk up to the school doors, hand in hand with dak, i start to question if he even wants everyone to know. I dont know if hes ready and i dont want to pressure him as well as i dont reall want the whole school to know about me and dak.

I turned to see him smiling, not a look of nervousness like i was expecting. I guess if hes brave enough to go in with me hand in hand, then i should be able to do the same. He is also involved with the popular crowd so we shouldnt get too much hate, i hope anyways.

As soon as we entered the whole school turned to see us and by whole school i mean half of the world. At least thats what it felt like. It was as if a spotlight was on us with a reason to make us be known.

I saw most of them with shocked faces, some with frowns, and a few with disgusted looks. Meaning that there were definetly some haters, but at least it wasnt the entire student body. I dont think i would be able to handle that.

I felt dak get a bit tense, probably not used to the few disgusted looks, so squeezed his hand for reassurance. He looked at me and gave me a small smile accompanied with a nod.

We started to walk down the hallway, eyes still glued to us. Not to mention all the whispers going around. Its like a house full of crickets. Its like they couldnt turn away even if we walked farther along the hallway.

I stopped at my locker and opened it up to find an ocean inside my locker. I didnt have time to react because as soon as it opened all of the red slushie came crashing down to me. What the fuck just happened. I fell to the floor from the force of the red wave. I closed my eyes hoping to at least not get any in my eyes.

As soon as i felt the liquid stop falling down on me i wiped the slushie from my eyes. As i opened my eyes i saw the crowdedness around me. Everybody had their phones out and were taking pictures. Not only that, but were laughing right in my face.

Now i perse dont really care about others opinions, but when i saw dak and kendall laughing along i was hurt. I mean i know i only knew dak for a day and that kendall is a bully, but to actually think that dak cared about me was a mistake obviously. As i was standing up i felt someone push me back down.

"So are you gonna say anything" jett said to me. He was the next in line for people who bully me. I shouldve known he did this. I just shook my head and started to stand up again, just to be pushed back down.

"Come on. You seriously arent mad?" jett said in a teasing voice. I just sent him a glare which he responded by taking a cup filled with more red slushie and dumping it on my head. This has got to be the worst day ever.

I slowly raised my hands up and wiped it off of my face and stood up. I looke over to see that dak and kendall were still laughing, which caused me to feel tears stinging on my eyes. I started to walk away to which a path opened up right away.

As i was heading out i heard someone call out my name. Probably jett or maybe even dak to rub in my face that he was just playing me. I cant believe i actually thought he could be the one.

The further i went the closer the voice got to me. I turned to see dak there with an apologetic look.

"Look im s-" i cut him off by punching him straight in the jaw. Did he really think saying sorry would make me forget how he just laughed at me getting bullied. He staggered back and fell to the floor. He looked up at me while holding his jaw with a look of shock, to which i just rolled my eyes and startes to walk away for a second time.

But once again life just loves to tourture me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see kendall looking seething mad. I honestly couldnt care less considering he was laughing at me too.

"What the fuck wa that for" he yelled at me. I just looked at him with an 'are you fucking serious' look and turned around to walk away for a third time. This time, thankfully, nobody came to stop me.

**_*Line Break*  
_**  
As i was walking home or to prison, which ever one works, i felt my phone vibrate.

**_Hey are you ok? -L_**

Yeah just fucking dandy! -J

Look im sorry things didnt work out but i told you that it would end this way -L  
  
Sometimes i hated logan for being right. I honestly didnt want to believe him when he said dak would hurt me, but i guess i shouldve known, logan is a braniac after all.

**_Yeah i know i shouldve listened to you, you can give me the whole i told you so speech later -J_**

I think i wont have to considering what just happened im prettt sure you learned your lesson -L

Thnx i really didnt want it anyway -J

How about tonight a sleep over at my house to get your mind off things -L  
  
I was actually fairly happened with the sound of that, but then remembered that i was grounded and felt terrible again.

**_I cant im grounded for punching kendall twice :( -J_**

Oh ok well then ill just come over after school with jo -L

Ok see you later -J

See ya -L

I put my phone back in my pocket as i reached the knight house and stepped inside. I was making my way up the stairs but was interrupted by jenifer.

"What are you- Oh my god what happened to you!?" she said as she looked at my red-self. I just shook my head and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Ok but this talk isnt over" she said as she walked away. I rolled my eyes and made my way towrds me and the devils room. I searched through my bag and found some sweats along with a black shirt and some underwear. I closed my suit case and made my way towards the bathroom.

As soon as i entered the bathroom i turned the water knob and made sure the water was at a warm temperature before stripping myself out of my clothes. The clothes were sticking to me glue so it was a bit of a struggle to get them off, but soon enough i got them off.

As soon as i entered the shower i felt much more relieved. The stickiness of my body was slowly disappearing and i didnt look like a red popsicle anymore, more like an orange one. Either way the red of the slushie was coming off as i started to scrub myself with the loofa, accompanied with soap.

After i scrubbed my body clean i washed my hair with my cuda shampoo and conditioner. It got rid off the bit of redness of my hair which i was thankful for, i did not look good as a red head.

After i was done rinsing all of my hair and body i steppe out of the shower and looked around for a towel. I looked everywhere but it seemed as if i forgot to get one. I sighed and reached over to the bathroom door to open it.

I was obviously in the shower for too long because wow was opening up the door a mistake.

**_The End~_**

**_Soooo how many of you saw that coming! Honestly i didnt either but once i got to the part where james was at his locker this idea popped into my head and it overpowered my lunchroom idea so this is what came of it. :P_**

**_Are you guys mad at dak or are you happy hes out of the way? Honestly he probably isnt out of the way just yet because im evil like that. Anyways i now have to go type the next chapter byeee! _**

**_Review, Favorite, Follow, and Alert! Please. Or not its all good. :P_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note: Hello there peeps im soo sorry for the long wait, but i was soo busy with school and stuff so i wasnt able to write all that much. Hopefully his chapter makes up for it. Its a bit longer than ther others so i definetly kept my promise of writting a longer chapter so yeah. _**

**_Anyways some of you might hate me others will adore, but hey you can only please so many! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Mute: Chapter 8~_**

Kendall's POV:

What the hell! Why did he just punch dak? He didnt do anything bad, on my account at least. Sure he kind of laughed at james' face, but to his and my defence, he did look hilarious. And it's not like he was the only one laughing, the whole school was.

I walked over to dak and saw that he was holding his jaw in his hand. I know exactly why too, i learned that the hard way. James had one hell of a strength when he was pissed. I should've known that chasing after him at a time like this would be a bad idea. Stopping dak would've probably been a rational idea.  
I was just too busy laughing at jame to notice though.

"Hey, are you ok?" i said as i reached dak. He looked up at me and gave me glare. Hey its not even my fault that james punched him, so why is he mad at me. I reached my arm out for him to grab and he took it gratefully.

"No im not, but i guessed i deserved it" dak said in a glum tone of voice. I noticed that dak had a nasty bruise on his face, way bigger than the one james gave me. Looks like he was majorly pissed at dak. Then aain i cant really blame him.

I do have to admit that it wasn't cool what he did to james, but i would never admit that to anyone. Its not that i feel bad for him cause come on, he's probably used to this kind of stuff, but i know i wouldnt feel too amazing if this happened to me. Wow this is the first time i actually thought about how i would feel if i was in james' situation, then again i was never really attracted to him before either. Not that i am now because im still stright, no matter what my body was telling me. It was probably just hormones messing with me for being a bitch to james in the past. Yeah thats it, just some good ole' karma.

"Im sure he'll forgive you, i mean he wouldnt have been that angry with you if he didnt like you" i said trying to cheer him up. I patted him on the back and gave him a fake ass smile. He didnt know that, but i did so i felt kinda awkward, at least for me.

I was never one for really lying to my best bud, but i just couldnt straight out tell him i almost made out with his boyfriend or ex or whatever. That would cause too many problems that im sure james would like to avoid as well.

Not to mention the fact that lucy kept trying to sexually harrass james all the time. I mean seriously, what does he have that i dont give her!? Its not like he's amazing in bed, not that i would know, but i would assume he's never gotten laid.

But then i think about why not. I mean he has the perfect tanned skin tone. The perfect hazel eyes. The perfect silky, brown hair. And not to mention, the most amazing body i've ever seen in my existence.

Ok how the fuck do i go from talking about dak to james' perfect body. I'll never understand what the fuck my deal is with him. I mean i cant stand him, but at the same time all i wanna do is slam him against the wall, floor, bed, whatever, and fuck the life out of him.

I would love to hear him screaming and moaning my name while i pound into his tight little ass! Hear him whimpering and begging me to fuck him like theres no tomorrow. See him all sweaty underneath me. Feel him squeeze-

"Kendall!" a voice snapped me out of my little fantasy. I could also feel the throbbing in my jeans, that will be needing some help in a little bit.

It felt as if the zipper would break at any minute an that isnt a good thing for two reasons. One being that im in a public area so i would be shamed on for the rest of the year. Second, is the fact that i have never been this hard before. The need to relieve myself has never been this much. That means that james is truly affecting my hormones too much. I seriously need to stay away from that kid.

"Huh?" i said after getting my thoughts together. I tried my best to make my voice straight, but it came out as a bit of a moan because of the way my erecrion was being pressed to the inside of my jeans.

"What was that?" dak asked me, cocking his head to the left a bit. That clearly indicated that he heard the fact that i was turned on or at least was getting to that sort of conclusion. I had to say he looked simply adorable when he made that little confused face of his. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed up. His soft, full creamy lips. I feel like just moving forward an smashing our lips together, but that would only cause more complications.

Wait, but since when did i feel that way about dak. I've never even been attracted to guys and suddenly im attracted to two at the same time. One being my best friend and the other being my enemy?. Well whatever he is to me i just know that i wanna fuck his brains out.

"Nothing i just zoned out a bit, what did you say again?" i saked while looking over at him with a soft expression. Somethinf about him just made me weak on the knees. I could never be angry with him because he's practically my brother, which now that i think about it, i really dont feel like kissing my brother.

But then he looks at me with those soft, twinkling blue eyes that just make all my worries go away. Its a wonder how i've never noticed any of these things before. The way his hair falls so perfectly across his face. The way his lips look so hypnotizing. All i wanna do is lean in and ki-

"Kendall!" he said, once again snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry what?" i said, mentally cursing his hypnotizing looks. I mean i've never seen dak in this new light and honestly it scares me because one he's my best friend and two i also get these feelings for james.

"I said what was that noise you just made" dak said, this time sounding a bit aggrivated. I would be too if someone kept zoning out on me.

"W-What noise?" i said. Why the fuck did i stutter? I havent stuttered since like seventh grade. That was the time i became more confident, which led to my nervousness disappearing, which led to me not stuttering anymore. Fuck, now dak is gonna know that somethings going on.

"Dont play stupid with me knight, you know exactly what im talking about!" dak practically yelled into my ear. God i really didnt want to fight with him right now.

"No i dont know" i said trying to drop the subject, but that was obviously out of the question when dak kept bugging me. It wasnt until one particular part that my heart started to thump harder in my chest.

"You wanna know what it sounded like? It sounded sorta like this" dak said. I was about to tell him to stop when i heard a long gutteral moan escape from his soft lips. The sound went straight down to my lower regions. I could tell by the fact that i could feel the blood flowing down there and the fact that i was ready to burst at any minute didnt really help. The way he made that moan made a groan escape from the back of my throat.

"Oh my god, you're turned on arent you?" dak said a he looked at me straight in the eyes. I was trying to come up with a lie, but those eyes pierced through my skin and didnt allow me to concentrate. So i did what anyone else would probably do at this moment. I shoved dak against the lockers and forcefully pushed my lips into his.

As our lips touched i couldn't even explain why i witheld from this for so long. It was way better than kissing any other girl in my life, that including lucy.

At first dak seemed shocked, which is no surprise, but after i flushed our bodies together he seemed to lose control. He started to kiss back hungrily and with more fierceness and passion than i ever thought possible! The way his lips moved in sync with mine was undeniably the most amazing kiss i have ever shared with anyone. The feeling when he parted his lips for me and i pushed my tounge in was a whole different story. His taste was the most addictive thing i have ever tasted. I didnt allow him to try and dominate because tasting him was giving me way too much pleasure.

The taste of mint and strawberry had me losing my mind. I havent felt this amazing since, well, ever. The way i get lost in his taste is an indication that yeah, i am clearly not straight.

I felt him pull away and i immediately missed the heat. The passion. Everything that i was just feeling. It was like my emotions have just been discovered and then quickly ripped away.

I opened my eyes to be met with daks wide eyes. I could see the fear, shock, and guilt behind his eyes. I know it wasnt the most amazing idea to kiss him, but i just couldnt hold it in anymore.

"W-What was that?" dak stuttered out.

I honestly didnt know how to answer to that, i mean im still trying to figure that out myself. I know that it was because i was turned on, but maybe there was more meaning behind it. Maybe him being my best friend over the years caused me to grow feelings for him without me knowing. All it took for me to realize that was him being with someone else.

At the same time i dont know what all that stuff with james was. Because even though what just happened with dak was amazing, i couldnt help but thinl about how it would feel to have james' lips against my own. To have his body pressed against mine.

"I honestly dont know" i said to dak. He looked confused and stumbled out of my hold.

"Umm ok then we'll discuss this later, but right now i have to go talk to james" dak said while turning around to leave the school grounds.

"Ill come with you" i said, knowing that if those two were alone something would definetly come out of it considering how the last time went.

"Fine" dak said while continuing to walk away. I quickly followed went after him and slowed down once i reached him.

**_*Line Break*  
_**  
To say the walk to my house my house was awkward would be an understatement. Me and dak are like five feet apart while normally we would be two, maybe even one, inch apart.

This was what i was afraid of. I didnt want to lose my best friend just because of some teenage hormones. That wouldn't exactly be fair to dak either because that would mean ruining his chances with james, which he could be happy with forever, while with me, i would just be using him as my toy. But then again maybe i could learn to love him.

Ok i seriously need to stop thinking because my head is starting to hurt. I'll take another time to figure everything out.

"Looks like we're here" dak said while giving a long sigh. He was probably thinking about what to say to james so that he would forgive him.

"Yep" i said as we reached my house. We walked up the stairs to the the front door and slipped into the house. Once inside we were met with my mother.

"What are you boys doing here so early?" she asked, obviously confused as to why we were out of school so early.

"Oh we just wanted to check up on james considering what happened to him at school" i said, trying to convince my mom to not send us back. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but soon dropped it and gave us a bright smile.

"Well im glad you two are looking out for him. He's upstairs probably taking a shower, but you can just wait until he's done" she said. As soon as she did we heard the water stop running from upstairs and i gave her a small nod before heading up the stairs with dak trailing behind. As i opened my door i quickly wished i hadnt.

There standing in all his naked glory was james. All of him, even the parts covered by that towel this morning. My eyes couldnt help themselves from scanning every single inch of exposed skin. My jaw couldnt even deal with it considering it dropped straight away. The way his tonned skin mixed with his muscles made me feel was enough to make one go insane. Not to mention that _monster_ between his legs. How the hell does that even fit in his underwear, better yet his jeans?! I didnt even know that thickness was possible, i mean he's larger than me and thats saying something considering im pretty large myself.

I looked over at dak to see the same expression written across his face, which is no surprise considering what i was just thinking of. I could see that neither him or me wanted to stop staring, but it happened eventually when james rushed over to the bed and grabbed his towel. Not that i would admit it, but i was kinda disappointed that he covered himself up.

I looked up to see james' flushed face, which was extremely adorable if i do say so myself. He raised an eyebrow at us and touched his chin, something i didnt understand. He pointed at me then made the movement again. I raised my hand up to my chin to feel a sticky, wet substance making its way down from my open mouth.

What the fuck?! Theres no way i was drooling! This is so fucking shameful, especially being in front of my best friend while doing it. I looked over to see dak doing the exact same thing, while blushing furiously.

James looked at us and smirked. Fuck him, did he not know how much more turned on that smirk made me. It was bad enough that he was practically naked, but then he had to go and give me that irresistable smirk. He knew he was hot and that was probably a problem considering how he has managed to make me want him in a time span of two freaking days!

**_James' POV:  
_**  
Watching kendall and dak drool over me was actually extremely entertaining considering neither of them can get me. Sure dak sorta got me, but technically never touched any of my private parts hich means he still hasnt gotten me.

I could definetly get used to this shy, nervous kendall, but i know that he would eventually go back to his former, dick self.

I cleared my throat, getting the attention of the two dazed idiots in front of me. I dont even know why they came over here because i sure as hell am not forgiving them for anything. The most they would get from this visit is jacking off visuals of my body and another punch in the face.

"O-Oh y-yeah umm, dak?" kendall stuttered out, which i will admit sounded cute.

"I-I just wanted t-to say that i was s-sorry for what h-happened back there" dak said and i could practically feel him shaking from the nervousness, which i couldnt blame him with that giant bruise forming on his face.

"Y-Yeah m-me too" kendall said, shaking as well. Its hilarious how at school kendall is this badass jock, but at home he's a scared little five year old girl. Ill have to remind him of this if he ever tries to bully me again, which i dont see happening considering what he knows i can do to him now.

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, intentionally flexing my flexing my muscles more than needed. I loved seeing them get all flustered once i did as well as their little problems that they were having. I mean could they be any less obvious that they wanted me, but i guess subtly was thrown out the window when they found me naked.

"S-So do you f-forgive m-me, us?" dak says while motioning towards himself and kendall. I realized that watching them squirm was way too good to be forgotten so i decided to play with them a bit.

I strutted over towards them with a devious smirk on my face and both of their faces turned red. When i stood only two inches away from them both i unfolded my arms and did the unexpected. I cupped both of their packages through their jeans which earned a long, hard moan from them both.

I could feel that they were rock hard so i started to slowly and surely painfully, rub my hands up and down their covered erections. Teasing them was fun and all, but i knew that if i wanted them to get to a certain point i would have to do better.

I went over to dak first and started to suck harshly on his neck while continuing my motions with both my hands. Dak gave out a high pitched whine as i bit down on his soft flesh and left a bite mark across his neck. I sped up on his side and moved over to my next prey.

I started by placing soft kisses along his shoulder until finally reaching his neck. I licked my lips as i looked at the pale looking skin. I gave his neck a slow lick and kendall responded with a sweet moan and a thrust of his hips. I slowly started to suck at his skin, enjoying the sweet taste of his skin. I bit down hard when i felt both of the guys come close to the end.

As i pulled away i saw both of their red faces along with their closed eyes, and heard the sound of their fast panting and hard breathing. I knew they were extremely close and thats when my plan made its completion.

I pulled my hand away and looked back at my master piece. Both kendall and dak's eyes snapped open and looked at me with lust filled eyes. I stared at them and loved the way i pretty much marked them both as mine with a bite mark on each of their necks.

"What the hell?!" dak and kendall screamed while pointing dowb towards their erections. I just rolled my eyes and gave them a smirk with the shake of my head. They looked at me like i was a murderer, but i just turned and strutted away, making sure my hips swayed more than needed.

When i gathered my clothes i looked back to see them both standing in the same position as i left them.

I gave a small chuckle and entered the bathroom, but not before sending a wink behind my back.

**_The End~_**

**_Sooo what did you guys think? Was it horrible? Was it okay? Let me know in your reviews what you thought about this chapter. It was probably really in needing of some revising but i didnt really have time for that soo yeah!_**

**_What did you guys think about that little teasing at the end cause honestly it was so much fun to write! I might have to write mores tuff like that! ;)_**

**_Anyways Review, Favorite, Follow, and Alert! See you guys in about a week, hopefully... Byee :) :P_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: Hello there peeps…. Soooo, how was your month or so. I swear it's not what I wanted. I felt like updating so bad, but every time I tried to write I got interrupted.**_

_**Okay I'm sure you all want to read this so I'll just leave explanations for the end, just in case anyone wants to hear them. (Lol, probably no one)**_

_**Enjoy! :P**_

_**Mute~ Chapter 9**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

It's been a week since the whole ordeal with James and Dak happened. To say it was awkward between me and Dak would be an understatement. We haven't had an actual conversation ever since that day.

I have never wanted to start one because I was embarrassed, I mean, technically I admitted to be attracted to James that day. I don't think that settled well with Dak, but who knows; maybe I'm just over thinking it too much. Maybe Dak was just as embarrassed as I am.

As well as the fact that that exact same day I kissed him. I mean, can things be any less awkward for us? Not to mention all of my feelings getting confused. I have no idea who to want or who to hate.

I mean, I definitely want James, but do I also want Dak? That kiss must've meant something! I didn't kiss him just for the heck of it, and he did kiss back so it had to mean something. I can still remember the feeling of his lips against mine. The way our mouths synced perfectly.

As I walk down the hallways, I could feel eyes burning a hole through my back. I look over my shoulder to see none other than James glaring at me. That's another new thing that's been going on. Ever since that day we haven't even shared a glance at each other, other than the occasional glare from certain brunette.

At the house my mom started to ask questions as to why we didn't even wave at each other, but I just said she didn't see us do it. I love my mom and all, but sometimes she's just a bit too nosy.

I send him a small smile, something to try and make him forget that incident that keeps nagging me. I haven't been able to see the hazel eyed boy without getting turned on at the memory of him jerking me off. Sure it was along side my best friend, but at that moment all I could think about was how right it felt to have him breathing against me, making all the blood in my body rush either to my cheeks or to lower regions. It didn't exactly help that he left me there hanging either.

But even after all of that, I still found myself wanting the brunette. I didn't care about what transpired the week before, I ached just as bad for him now as I did on the day he got close enough for m to feel his breath against my lips.

He rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Jo. That's one of the other things that have been aggravating me. Not so much the girl, but the fact that after what had happened I can't seem to picture myself with Jo, only with James. Actually, nothing has been able to turn me on other than the mute boy.

To make matters worse, a couple of times I've had the "pleasure" of walking in on James exiting the bathroom a couple more times. Every single time I did, he would send me one pf his knowing smirks and tease me with his walking, in turn making me leave the room blushing furiously, as well as with a throbbing need to relieve myself.

I turn back ahead and am met with Dak. I can tell that he's as nervous as me. Maybe it's finally time to have the conversation that I've been dreading. Hopefully after it we can go back to being best buds, no more awkward silences.

"Hi", Dak says timidly, almost as if we've never met before, like has the new kid and has introducing himself. It's sad to think that this is what our friendship has come to just because of a stupid little pretty boy.

"Hey", I say more enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood, but failing by the look of on his face. It's a look that says we seriously need to talk, no more beating around the bush, something I totally agree on.

We keep staring at each other, not really sure where to go with the conversation. We both know the point of it, but have no idea how to bring up the topic without feeling ashamed. By the looks of it I'll have to be the one to bring up the subject. I let out a sigh and prepare myself for the worst. The worst being him confronting me about why I let it happen.

"So, about last week", I started to say. I saw his face heat up and a blush appears across his features, my face seeming identical, most likely. He turned his face so he was staring at his shoes, one of his hands scratching the back of his neck. I could tell that this wouldn't be easy.

"I don't think this is the right place to talk about… that", he says, after glancing back up, his face losing its redness. He gestures too all the people surrounding us, walking up and down the halls. I can see why he doesn't want to have this conversation here, so I nod before suggesting my house after school.

"Wont James be there", Dak says, making me remember that I lived with the brunette. I start to think then come up with an idea. Maybe I can make James spend the day at Logan or Jo's house, that way me and Dak can have our conversation in private.

"One sec", I say as I hold up my index finger, letting him know I'll be right back. I turn around and start to walk over to where James and Jo are laughing. I couldn't help but melt at the sound of the other males laugh; it was so angelic, beautiful even.

The laughter down as soon as James saw me heading his way. He apparently sent Jo a signal because soon she was staring at me too. It felt like I was walking to my death by the way their jaws clenched tight, their stare icy cold. I guess I shouldn't have had expected any less. I still don't know why James is still mad at me, I mean I apologized even when I didn't even pour the slushy on him, it was Jett.

"Hey", I say as I reach my destination, their faces clearly staring that I shouldn't be talking to them. James glanced at Jo; considering he can't talk it makes sense for her to speak for him.

"What do you want Kendall?" Jo said, venom dripping from her lips. I could tell that James let Jo in on the situation, something that bothered me. It was one thing for it to even happen, but to then tell other people about it? Sure they're best friends, but that doesn't mean she gets to be told everything, some things are very personal.

"I was wondering if I could talk with James real quick", I said trying to sound calm and steady. I gave a mental pat in the back, feeling accomplished by the tone used, not a single hint of nervousness in sight.

Jo turned back to James and saw him give her a nod of the head, ensuring that everything will be fine. I'm glad he decided to give me a chance for once.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid", Jo said as she turned back to face Kendall, the intensity in her eyes growing larger.

"I won't". I said in a reassuring voice. She just rolled her eyes and walked away, but not before giving James a stern glance. It's as if she knows what this is going to be about, though I didn't even know what to say. It's not like I could just tell James to not go the house, his house, for a while because I was having a private meeting with Dak. That would just make him even more interested in going home straight after school.

James turned to me and crossed his arms over his chest. I could see his muscles contracting, clenching at the strength being used. How good they felt around his dick, especially those big, warm hands. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of these forbidden thoughts.

He raised his eyebrow, looking adorable, in a way that said for me to start talking. Oh god, It's like anything he can't do anything wrong. He'll never look anything less than beautiful in my eyes, something that I hate. Why can't I just hate the guy? Maybe that way I wouldn't be attracted to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that…", I started, but came to a stop, my mind coming in blank for an excuse as to what he was doing at home that he couldn't be there. I looked around the hall trying to find something, anything, to use as an excuse. Soon my eye caught the sight of the hockey players across the hall and a lie came to mind.

"I will be having my hockey buds over to my house today, just letting you know so you can avoid the house until they're gone, considering how you seem to hate them", I said. I gave myself a mental high-five, loving the way my voice came out smooth, no wavering of my voice, the signal that lets people know when I'm lying.

James raises both of his eyebrows, clearly surprised by my gesture. It's not like I've ever told him about when my friends were coming over, usually he gets there, sees them, then leaves the house. Now that he has this knowledge I'm sure he'll avoid the house like the plague, giving me my much needed privacy with Dak.

He nods his head and then turns to a locker, I'm guessing his, and unlock it after entering the code. He takes out his phone and apparently texts me because the minute he hit's a certain button; I feel a vibration against my leg.

_**Thanks for the heads up- J**_

I look up from my phone to see him sending me a small smile, this making a smile tug on the corners of my lips. No matter how hard I try to resist, his smile just makes it impossible to keep doing so. I smile back then send him a small nod.

"No problem", I said and wave as I head back towards Dak. He waves back at me then turns around, heading the opposite way. I let out a sigh and look back to where Dak was standing. I gave him thumbs up and nodded my head, a grin forming across his face. He nods as well then turns to walk to class as the bells rings.

_***Line Break***_

As the day progressed slowly I became more and more anxious for my meeting with Dak. Finally after a week of not having an actual conversation, we were going to sit down and resolve our conflict.

At this point in time it was lunch time so I found myself at a table full of jocks, and wouldn't you know it, Dak. It wasn't as awkward as before, knowing that it'll all be over by tomorrow, but it wasn't totally carefree either.

I looked towards the lunch room doors as a full head of brown locks made their appearance. James was standing in the doorway with none other than J, but surprisingly not Logan. I wonder where he could be, not that I really care, but I'm sure James cared and suddenly I found myself wanting to make sure the brunette was never upset.

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that all the tables were full, meaning James and Jo didn't have anywhere to sit. Suddenly I found the courage to walk up to them and invite them over to our table. At first they both seemed a bit reluctant to go, but after a lot of pleading they finally gave in.

The next thing I knew we were all located at the table, laughing our asses of about a joke one of the jocks had just said. I looked over to see James genuinely laughing at the joke, his laugh music to my ears. His eyes twinkling, like a star in the night sky. Because that's what he was a star to be reckoned with.

Sure nothing has ever escaped his mouth, but that's just what makes him that much more intriguing. All the stories he could tell if he spoke, the mystery behind him. I don't know how he deals with it all, not being able to speak his mind I mean.

I've always wanted to know why he stopped talking, and now I was set on finding out. One way or another, I was going to get James to open up to me, even if it is the last thing I do. No matter how long it takes, how many times I have to try, I will find out the truth behind the mute boy.

_***Line Break***_

As the final bell of the day rang, I couldn't help but feel jittery for what's expected to come from me and Dak's meeting. I've been like this ever since first period, and finally it will be over with, just a couple of hours, hopefully less though.

I rush out of class, pushing past everyone, not caring about all the curses sent at me, along with glares. All I was paying attention to was reaching my car, getting in and driving home to finally talk with Dak.

As I come out into the sunlight I can make out a figure leaning against my car. I'm about to shout at the person, but that soon turns into a small smile as I see that the figure is Dak.

"Hey", I say as I reach my car and pull my keys out of my pocket. He pushes away from the car, allowing my access to the door and pushing the key in, unlocking the car door.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you could give me a ride", Dak says as he makes his way to the passenger side of the car, not waiting for my response just opening the door and hopping into the car.

"Sure", I say as I enter the car and turn on the engine. I put the car into reverse and make my way out of the school parking lot. Soon I'm making my way towards the house, silence hanging heavy in the atmosphere in the car.

As soon as we reach my house, we exit the car and enter my house. I feel myself sweating as we make our way up the stairs and into my bedroom. We both lay down on my bed once we enter because that's what we always do, always have and always will, hopefully.

"So, where do we begin?" Dak states as he sits up on his elbows and stares down at my figure. I glance up at him and sit up, resting my back against the wooden headboard at the back of the bed. I let out a long sigh and pass my palm against my face, clearing the sweat that was forming.

"I have no clue", I say as Dak sits in a similar position to mine. As I turn to look at him I couldn't help but feel a bit aroused at the close proximity of our lips. If I just leaned in about two inches, our lips would connect.

I could feel his breath hitch as I switched between staring at his eyes and lips. The way his lips looked so soft, proven by the last time it happened. With one final glance at his eyes I leaned in, our lips connecting as he met me half way.

As soon as they touched I could feel the heat that began to course through my body. The way his lips moved against mine made me lose all senses. The fact that this was my best friend kissing me made nothing happen, I still couldn't pull away.

His lips were like a magnet, me being the penny getting pulled in. everyone knows that no metal can resist the urge to connect with a magnet. I was so lost in the kiss, the heat, the passion, that I didn't hear the sound of a door opening. We made no move to pull apart, not aware of the person staring at us in disbelief.

"OH MY GOD!"

_**The End~**_

_**Okay, excuses time:**_

_**1) I had open houses at high schools that I needed to visit, so I had some of those. (Yes I'm in middle school for those of you who wanted to know, but really who cares)**_

_**2) I had a math project to work on and it took me forever to finish so I didn't have time to write. It was due like four days after it was given so I was seriously stressed. :/**_

_**3) I had a science project to do as well. It didn't take as long as the math one, but it still took a while. At least for this one I had a week until it was due.**_

_**4) I am currently running for president of my entire school so I've had to make posters and plan out various things. For example, what the posters should say and how they should look. I also still have to write my speech, but I'll get to it eventually, I hope at least.**_

_**5) I have an interview for a high school in about a week so I had to get a portfolio ready because it had to be given the 30th, so that had to be done. The fact that my school lost everybody's 7th grade didn't help either so I was stressed because of that. I seriously handed it in one day late because the day it was due I tried to find the school, but me and my two other friends failed at finding it. :P just picture walking around Manhattan for 2 hours not knowing where the hell you were going.**_

_**6) Whenever I did have time to write I had to do homework. And the homework wasn't easy. It took my like 2 or 3 hours to get it done. After I was done I didn't have the energy or inspiration to write so, yeah.**_

_**7) Other than that I've also been addicted to a book, but I finished it in like two days, but then my friend gave me another one that got finished in a day, but now I have another one that should be finished by tomorrow. So I was pretty much a bookworm for the month of October, no sign of my writing muse anywhere.**_

**_In other news, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KENDALL SCMIDT! Today he is turning 23, so go wish him a happy birthday! _**

_**Now back to the contents of this chapter:**_

_**So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Honestly it probably sucked, but I desperately needed to get something out, considering it's been a month or so. I was planning on it being longer, but I decided to make the next one longer and end this one here. Originally I was going to continue after Kendall and Dak were caught making out by *beep*, but I decided to let you guys guess first.**_

_**So who do out guys think it was? It may seem obvious, but do you really expect me to be that obvious? I mean I'm dumb, but not that dumb. Then again, maybe I'm trying to trick you. ;) Seriously though, who is it?**_

_**Depending on how I feel and how many reviews I get, I may update again tomorrow or Monday, but It's pretty much all up to you guys.**_

_**Review, Alert, Favorite! Byeeee! ;P**_


End file.
